


Fame Fame Fame - Aged 10

by AlexanderTemple



Series: Fame Fame Fame [1]
Category: Shirley Temple - Fandom
Genre: 1934, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Voyeurism, i will add tags as more chapters comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: The main character is Shirley, and this story is inspired by Shirley Temple. I got the idea when I saw a video on YouTube with a woman who was totally convinced that Shirley was a boy! I do not believe this in any way. It did give me an idea for a story.So you will follow the life and times of Shirley Temple in the dark and corrupt town of HollywoodThis is not a historic piece and resembles in no way the Shirley Temple’s life in any way. You can say this is written in an alternative universe. This includes some of the inventions and clothes being worn.





	1. Exposed

Exposed  
(Exhib, CD, Nosex)

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 1** **  
****Exposed**  
  
**Note about Fame Fame Fame:**  
_The main character is Shirley, and this story is inspired by Shirley Temple. I got the idea when I saw a video on YouTube with a woman who was totally convinced that Shirley was a boy! I do not believe this in any way. It did give me an idea for a story._ _  
__This is not a historic piece and resembles in no way the Shirley Temple’s life in any way. You can say this is written in an alternative universe. This includes some of the inventions and clothes being worn._  
  
And now the story:  


* * *

  
I loved when mom tucked me in at night. She would make sure I was comfortable and read me a Bible story and then kiss my forehead and tell me how much she loved me. Mom was the most important person in my life and my brother and I was the most important thing in her life, besides her religion. She was a very religious person. This could be seen in her high morality and all the pictures of Jesus in our house. She wanted to raise us with good values. She also had a lot of pride and wanted us to be a success in life. She expected a lot from us. She did not want us to waste our life. This means we had to look good, and we had to be very polite. It also meant that we had to make others happy in how behaved we were.  
  
As for Dad, he was a busy man, always working at a bank. When he came home, he sat in his chair and read a newspaper, complaining about how he hated his job. He was not a dad that sat down with us and played or even asked how we were. He never came into our room to tuck us in bed. I was always sure that he loved me; however, he was just tired of his job and maybe his life. He did not have the energy to be with us. I used to always think how well he knew us, as he hardly ever spoke with us. I think he was a bit disappointed that he failed in his life dream. He was a photographer and always wanted to take pictures of major events around the world and be famous that way and he was now stuck in a bank. Looking back, I didn’t think a lot about my dad, except for someone that always looked sad and did not know what to say to me.  
  
Then we had Kieran, my brother. He was cute in many ways, but my mother had no hopes for him. He was 14 and yet he was treated like he was a special needs child. He may not have been the smartest, but he was so kind and was a saint. The reason why he was treated like he was handicapped was that he wet the bed and wore diapers. This does not mean he was a bad boy, but he had a problem when he slept!  
  
Then, there was me. I was a 10-year-old boy. I had sandy coloured curly hair, but it didn’t look like a mop. The curls were more like long wavy hair with some curls. Mom loved the curls and she never wanted my hair cut, so I had long hair that went down to my shoulders. I was happy playing and doing things like every other child would have done. I loved singing and going to Church. I also loved dancing. I would listen to some of mom’s records and try to dance. I loved dancing so much, that mom took me to dance classes. Mom was not like other moms that got mad if their daughter made the wrong step.  
  
The one problem I had was that people thought I was a girl. With my long hair and angelic face, which had dimples…, people thought I was a tomboy. When I told them I was a boy, they laughed!  
  
What else do you need to know before I tell my story? This was the year 1934. Most people were depressed, as there was no work for millions and people and many did not even have food to eat. It was dark times and the worse thing is people did not have hope. That must be the worse sickness a person could have… not having any hope! My dad had a good job, so I didn’t live in poverty and knew very little about how children around me were living. I didn’t notice how dad worried about losing his job. I was just a happy 10 years old. We also lived in a remote part of Hollywood. The only other child I was seen was my brother. Mom wanted to home-school us, which meant I never had friends. She never let us out, as she thought we would be kidnapped like the Lindbergh baby was kidnapped in 1932.  
  
One night, I was told to get changed for bed. There was some good music on the family radio, so I took off my clothes in the sitting room. Before I knew it, I was standing there naked, with no shame at all. Mom started to panic and close the curtains and told me to put some clothes on. This made dad get mad as he told me that I looked like some slut and did I have no shame? I didn’t understand what the big problem was and why they were mad, so I started crying while putting on my pyjamas. I tried to get a hug by sitting on dads lap. I wanted to say I was sorry but he pushed me away. I walked over to mom and she hugged me while she gave dad a bad look. She explained that being naked was private. If someone walked by the house, they could get a heart attack if they saw my body. I still didn’t understand but her hug was nice.  
  
Then she changed the subject and said she had a present for Kieran and me. She put two packages on the table. I wanted to tear mine open; however, she said that we can open them tomorrow, as she was taking us to the beach. This was a day that dad had off, and despite this, he told mom that he planned washing the car. Mom smiled at him and said that could be done when we get home. I was excited as I loved going to the beach. My tears were gone and I was now so excited. I looked at the small package. It was small, so it couldn’t be a bucket and shovel. I was not born with a lot of patience. It was time for bed and mom helped us say prayers and read a story for us. Needless to say, I could not sleep.  
  
The next day we packed a picnic in the car and Dad reluctantly drove us to the beach. Despite that he was in no mood to take us there, we all sang in the car as we slowly drove to the beach. I loved it as I could smell the sea air coming closer and closer. Singing put us in a better mood; even Daddy was beginning to smile more.  
  
When we came to the beach, we found a place that was not crowded. We had our picnic basket, blankets, a huge beach ball and of course the two gifts. Kieran opened his package first and it was bathing pants. They were black and went down to his knees. No one seemed to mind when he was changing. Daddy was already in his old-fashioned swimming clothes, where he had a top and half his legs were covered. Mom was wearing her swimsuit which had a skirt. I was impatient and wanted to see where my package was. Mommy gave it to me and I ripped it open in a few seconds.  
  
It was girl's panties! Yes, you read it right. They were white panties with flowers and a little red bow on the front. I gave them back to mom and told her they were not for me. This made mom turn white and explain another woman was buying clothes for her daughter. The salesman gave me her the other woman’s package. I told mom I was not going to wear girl’s panties. She tried to persuade me to wear them as I had nothing else.  
  
Dad asked could I not wear my own undies. This annoyed mom as he was suddenly being a dad to me. She said I would need them going home. Dad said that I could wear panties on the way home, as at least they would be hidden. Dad was so wise. I would have done that.  
  
The battle was not over. Mom wanted to be the wise one, or as Dad was thinking, she just wanted to be right. She told me to wear the panties or to go naked. That was not much of a choice, as being naked was forbidden.  
  
I cried as I put them on. They were tight and showed a lot!  
  
Dad must have thought the same, as he said it showed too much skin. Mom said to stop complaining. This made dad sigh and continued reading the newspaper. I felt like crying but mommy gave me a hug and said no one will notice.  
  
Kieran and I rushed down to the water and splashed around in the water. We had lots of fun. I was better at splashing than Kieran was, so this made it all the more fun. I noticed that Daddy put down his newspaper and was looking at us with a weird smile on his face. I didn’t mind as it was fun being at the beach. When we got out Dad was still smiling as he asked mom did she think that white panties were a good idea, as they became see-through?  
  
After we ate lunch, we were not allowed in the water. Kieran was building some sand castles. I read a comic book while I laid on the beach ball on my tummy. I rolled back and forth on it while I read the comic. I was in my own world and it felt relaxing while rolling back and forwards over the ball. Daddy joked to mommy that I was mating with the ball. This annoyed mommy as she told him not to be so rude.  
  
I just continued to read the comic, when I heard someone say hi. I turned around and seen a man standing there with a huge portable camera. He took a picture of me and said I was a sweet beach princess. I was going to protest but daddy started asking about the camera. The man explained that it was a portable one, but it was heavy. Then they started getting technical, so I got back to looking at my comic.   
  
Daddy asked if he could try it. That was fine. Daddy took a picture of me on the ball. He was doing what he loved, taking pictures. I looked at the photographer and he had a weird look on his face. He told dad he was lucky to have a daughter like me. I sighed.  
  
Later, Dad looked like he was bored. I could not understand why he just laid down at the same place all day. Daddy then called me over. He pulled me on top of him so I was lying on my tummy looking down at his face. He whispered that I was pretty. I didn’t know what to say and even if I wanted to say something, I couldn’t as he kept talking. I just stared into his eyes as he said I should not be ashamed as no girl on the beach was as pretty as me! His breathing became weird as he praised me and his hand was rubbing my bum. I felt like I had butterflies in me and to be honest, I didn’t want to be there, as his breathing was so hard and strange and he was speaking to me so strange. I could also feel something poking me in the tummy. I tried getting off, but he held me there. It was only until mom said it was time to go home that he let me go.  
  
In the car, mommy was telling Daddy that it was strange to see him giving me a hug as he usually never gave his children the time of the day. Daddy didn’t respond so it was mommy doing all the talk on the way home. I didn’t listen anymore to them.  
  
The next day, I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I sat down to eat breakfast. Everyone was quiet. I asked mommy could I go out and explore and see if I could find some friends…  
  
Mommy said how could I think of such things at a time like this? Then she was mad at dad, she asked how my dad could go to work when there is a crisis? He just shrugged his shoulder and left the house telling my mom that she was overreacting. This left me thinking what they were fighting about. Then Kieran showed me the newspaper. It was a picture of me on the beach ball. The headline was “Beach Princess”. At first, I smiled, thinking I was in the newspaper. Then I heard mom saying that everyone could see how little I worn. Then they would see me lying on my tummy and everyone could see my bum. The newspaper called me Princess! I could feel my heart beating fast.  
  
I was not allowed to go out and play. Mommy was going around feeling sorry for herself and wondering how many people saw the picture. Daddy told them that no one would know it was me, as my face was not showing. The worse thing they would say is a girl was humping a beach ball! This did not help the situation as it made mommy cry and feel so ashamed.  
  
I believed in Daddy when he said it would be forgotten a few days later. Then this would be all over.  
I learned at 10 that life can be unpredictable.  
  
Mommy had a friend that was a priest. His name was Father Sullivan. He often came and visited us. He heard Mom was depressed about the pictures and the attention it got, so he came to visit. He was very nice to her and told her that she was a good mom. She raised her two children as good Catholics and we were behaved, smart and would be good when we grew up. He mentioned that it is now a fact that I was nearly naked in a newspaper. This was not planned so she is not a bad mom.  
His hand was going through my curls. He told me I was a cherub. I thought he was creepy as his hand went through my hair.   
  
What is a cherub?  
  
Then it was my turn, he told me that I had to pray for strength for those that did not like the pictures of me. He said God make me look so pretty, just like a girl for a purpose, and I should never be ashamed how God made me. Was this supposed to help me? He just said I looked like a girl!  
  
When the priest went, at least mom was in a better mood.  
  
Daddy came home soon after and was delighted to see mommy in a better mood. He had a big pack with him. It was one of those huge cameras. It was the same one that the man had at the beach. Mommy was mad as it cost a lot. Daddy told her it was an investment. He told me that picture gave him an idea. He could take pictures of me and sell them. Everyone thought I was cute and they may as well earn money on how cute I was. This upset mom and said we should wait for things die down.  
  
Daddy told her she was silly and it could make me famous.  
  
Daddy called me over and told me to sit on his knee. I have never done this before so it was very weird sitting on his lap. He asked me if I wanted to be a model. He explained he would take pictures of me and said that people would pay to see them. I asked what about Kieran? This made Daddy laugh as he said I was the cute one. At the same time, his hand was rubbing my bum and I could feel something hard poking me. I was so confused. Why was Daddy rubbing my bum and why would people buy pictures of me?  
  
I didn’t know what to say. Dad told mom that we would be meeting an agent in a few days. He would open the door to Hollywood  
  
I was confused but forgot everything when Kieran wanted to play a game.


	2. Best Seller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirley meets an agent as is now a model, which is popular with many men

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 2** **  
** **Bestseller  
  
** Mom tucked me in and prayed that God will protect me and our family would also be safe and happy. It was a bit hard for me to sleep as I was thinking about Dad taking pictures of me. Why would anyone even want to look at them? Why did he want me to be in pictures and why not Kieran?  
  
It was also hard to sleep as I could hear Mom and Dad argue. Dad was telling her that I could be famous as the goal was that I would make millions as an actor in films. The pictures were just to get me noticed! I would be secure for life and I would be happy. Mom responded by saying I was too young to work, and I would be exploited. What if I did make it and started making films? It would mean a lot of work! What about my education? What would happen if I was told to be in a film that promotes the devil? Mom thought we should pray about it first.  
  
We didn’t pray much as Dad told me a few days after that we were going to take pictures. I was wearing an overall and my hair was not even brushed. I spent the next hour playing with swings and monkey bars and finally in the sand. Dad never told me what to do or how to pose; he just smiled and took one picture after another one. The only thing he told me was to be natural. I didn’t have a clue as to what this meant, so I just kept playing and in time I even forgot the camera was there. This went on for a while; when at last Dad said it was a wrap. That was another word I did not understand. I asked if I could continue playing.  
  
Dad worked all afternoon in the basement, where he had a dark room that he could develop the pictures. After supper, he showed mom the pictures. She was smiling and telling us how lovely the pictures looked. She said others could see the joy of a child playing as if the child had no worries about the depression or problems in life.  
  
Dad smiled.  
  
The next day, I had on some shorts and long socks as well as sandals and a shirt. We were driving to Hollywood to see the agent. On the way, Dad was more excited as I was. He told me to smile and look cute, to be polite and to do as I was told. I smiled back at him. I was still confused about what an agent did and why I had to speak with him.  
  
As we came in his office, I coughed a bit as it smelled of cigar and ashtrays. The room was dark with paint peeling off the walls and at some places; it looked like the walls were sweating. The agent was a middle-aged man that was bald. The bald patch shined, which I thought was funny. He obviously did not know how to dress, as there were stains on his shirt and it was not tucked in. It looked like his shaver was broken as his face was full of stubbles.  
  
So this was an agent?  
  
Dad and I sat on a chair which has newspapers as cushions. He looked at them and then spoke to dad. “This boy is amazing, but there are thousands of boys that are amazing in this town. There are several things you need to think about and accept before we agree on anything….”  
“As you can see Shirley has talent,” My dad said.  
“If talent was also enough, Hollywood would be different. I will be honest. Your son was in the newspaper first when people thought he was a girl, and people think that he is a girl! This makes him special and could make him a star!”  
“I understand.” My dad said. I didn’t understand. He was saying I looked more like a girl.  
“I don’t think you understand,” he said, “Even his name is feminine. Shirley come over and sit on my lap”  
  
Without thinking I went over and sat on his lap. The agent told me his name was Mr Gordon and he will open the doors of Hollywood for me. However, it will take a lot of sacrifices. As he said this his hands were touching my thighs. He continued telling me I would be doing things I liked and I did not like. He was now unbuttoning my shorts and taking them off. My briefs soon followed so I was now half naked. I was embarrassed as this felt so wrong. Dad was just looking as he allowed this stranger to molest me. He was fondling my penis which was now erect. I was breathing hard as there were strange feelings going through me. Just as I was feeling all tickly in my body, he stopped and told me to put my shorts on.  
  
He told Dad, who by now was very silent, that there were two different sides of Hollywood. One was the movies and living as a star. He could not promise I would be a success and the odds were that I would never be famous. He could guarantee I would be considered a sex object. I would be used like a whore, as the big men in Hollywood would want to play with me. These same men would promote this sexuality in films, so every man in the country dreamed about me.  
  
Dad responded that to succeed, one needs to make sacrifices  
  
Mr Gordon finished by warning Dad that by signing a contract, he was selling my body and soul to Hollywood. Nothing would save me from the dark sides of it, not even my religion. He said the pictures were cute, but he must understand that there had to be cute pictures and others. These pictures would wake people up and tell them a new boy is in town.  
  
Dad signed the contract.  
  
On the way home, he told me not to say anything to mom, especially about sitting on the man's lap half naked and being played with. This could only mean one thing. It was a bad thing to do, and Dad didn’t stop the man from doing it with me. Would Mom have stopped the agent from playing with my dick?  
  
Nothing was said to mom except Mr Gordon was quite professional and told us the chances of being a star were very slim. It would take a lot of work!  
  
We started the day after. Dad now set a studio up in his basement.  
  
Over the next week, we continued taking pictures. There were the so-called cute pictures where I looked like a normal boy. One set was of me cycling my bike and another one was me baking. I was still confused about why people would want to see these pictures. There were also pictures of me with fewer clothes on. One set I remember is where I was dressed as Tarzan and was playing in the forest with just a loincloth on. This was so fun, although I did not have any muscles and was not like Tarzan. I was careful at the start, thinking the loincloth would show my bum and dick. However, as time went by, I totally forgot about it.  
  
I had a rest for a few days while dad was developing the pictures. Then he went to show them to the agent. I didn’t mind, as I did not want to be sitting on anyone's knee while they played with me. So I stayed home with Kieran and played some games.  
  
I was in bed before Dad came home. He tiptoed into my room. He knelt down beside me and whispered. “He loved your pictures Shirley, but we need more that will really be noticed. He gave me ideas, so I have shopped for what we need. He told me that you had to show your girly side. I know it can be hard, but you are a pretty cherub that many would just love to hug. I don’t want you to be hurt or sad. However, you can be the most popular child in the country and what parent would not want to help you to be famous and have no worries about the future. There will be things that shock us and even be hard to do. There is an old saying that the end justifies the means. So I guess we will just have to do what is needed to get to the top. What I am saying is Mr. Gordon does not want to see you are a boy in the pictures”  
  
I pretended I was asleep as Dad said all this. He kissed me on the lips for a long time and then walked out. He did not even say goodnight to Kieran. I did not understand a word he said. Would I be famous? What about Kieran? What did he mean by not being seen as a boy? There were so many things I did not understand. There is one that I did understand was that I would always take care of Kieran!  
  
The next day we were down in the basement again. This time I had some school uniform on that were and a blouse and a tie and a skirt. Under Dad told me to wear panties. I am not joking; he wanted me to wear girl’s panties and even a skirt! I then started posing around in the girl's school uniform. I did not want to make dad mad. I thought he would be impressed how good I was at acting as a girl.  
  
Then he told me to go to the wall. I did this and there was a dress. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a light blue dress with a white apron. I was told to smile while I looked at it. Who would smile looking at a dress? I put the best smile I could on me. Dad said cute and clicked some pictures. Then he told me to put the dress on. I totally refused and this made Dad mad! He said I already tried with a skirt, what is the difference?  I was told to do it for the family and he knew it was a sacrifice, but it would make so many people happy. I think I had a tear in my eye as I put it on. Then he took more pictures of me in the dress while I was holding a teddy bear.  
  
After, we took pictures of me in other dresses and nightdresses.  
  
He was done with the pictures, and I just wanted to go upstairs to Mom and Kieran. Dad warned me not to say what we did. Why did I always have to keep secrets from mom?  
  
I was silent that night and mom asked if I was sad. I did not say a word. Then she asked me was I tired of being a model. I was about to say yes, but Dad told me to sit on his knee. He asked me once again did I want to be famous and help the family. I nodded and told mom that I was happy. It was fun being a model. I would make many people happy.  
  
A month later, Dad came home with a big smile on his face. He said that they made a book out of the pictures that we did, and the book was now at the top of the best-seller list. This meant dad was a success as a photographer and I was a model that was number one on the bestseller list.  
  
The next day… Mom, Kieran and I were walking downtown. A lot of people were looking at me and some even pointed their finger. Is it because they had the book?  
  
I soon found out when Kieran asked me was that me in the bookstore window. It was a life-size cardboard photo of me standing in panties and looking at the dress. It showed my chest but you could not see any bulge in my panties. It looked like I was admiring a dress. The books were around it and I blushed as I read the title was “American Princess”. People could not see it was a boy in the pictures. It was only pictures of me in girl’s clothes.  
  
Father Sheehan suddenly stood there and told mom that at first, he thought it was a girl, but he could see it was me. He asked why I would pretend I was a girl. Was I a sissy? I did not say anything. He looked at mom and he was not so sure he would approve. Mom was staring at the book in shock and did not answer. Father Sheehan told her not to worry, he would visit soon.  
  
When we got home, Mom sat down and looked at the book. She was moaning and groaning while she looked at it, whispering “Dear God”. When Dad came home, mom was very mad at him, saying these pictures were Satanic, as they showed me in everything a girl would wear. Why could I not take pictures as a boy?  
  
Dad explained the pictures were art. Mom was mad and this meant an argument started. Kieran and I were there for the first hour, but as it grew late, we decided to go to bed.  
  
The arguing became worse and I felt guilty that I was in these pictures. I was a sinner!  
  
Dad came in and asked was I awake. I nodded and he said, people must have loved me, as the book was on the best-seller list. His hand was now under my blanket and he was doing the same as the agent done. He was fondling my dick and rubbing it back and forth. I looked at him confused. Dad just told me to enjoy it as he was giving me a message. It did not feel good in my mind, but it felt good in my body. I was breathing harder and harder until at the end I was shaking.  
  
Dad then asked if I could give him a massage. He took out his dick which by now was huge and very stiff. I didn’t know what to do. He told me to lick it and use my mouth. I did just that. I put his dick in my mouth and started massaging it with my mouth. I do not know if I liked it or not. I did know it was strange having someone’s dick in my mouth. Were boys even supposed to do it? Did Kieran do it? Dad was calling me a cocksucker and sissy and faggot. I did not understand any of these. In the end, he said he was coming. I wanted to know where he was coming. Then he peed in my mouth. I started tearing up thinking of it and spit it out. He told me it was not pee, it was his love juice.  
  
After that Dad sat beside my bed and cried. I never saw him cry before. He told me that since he seen the pictures of me that I reminded him of a girl. No one who had the book knew I was a boy with a dick. He wanted to have sex with me. He whimpered as he said many men were now masturbating as they looked at my sexy pictures. He told me he was sorry for corrupting me. I asked for a glass of water because I had a strange taste in my mouth.  
  
Dad went out, but he said at the door that I was invited to a Hollywood party  
  
He did not say goodnight to Kieran.


	3. Hollywood Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirley goes to a Pizza party in Hollywood, where he is on the menu

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 3** **  
** **Hollywood Pizza  
  
** I was so excited about the pizza party. Dad told me that the people there seen my book, and they thought I was a star and wanted to meet me. I wondered what a Hollywood party was like, was it looking at a new movie, or was it with lots of clowns and pizza. Would there be boys my age? I was 10 but had very few friends. Maybe I would get some friends at the party. It was a shame that Kieran was not allowed to go.  
  
Mom put me in a suit, which I hated as it had a tie that I felt like choking on it. The suit was black and I was thinking how I would eat pizza! Mom was brushing my hair as she told me this party had many stars and important people at it. It was an honour that I have been invited, and remember to be a polite boy and not disgrace the family. I smiled at mom and said I would not get in any trouble. Then mom talked about all the stars I could meet. It was obvious that she wanted to be there herself. I felt so lucky that it was me, although I knew they all seen pictures of me in the book. What would they think of me that I was not a girl, but a boy?  I hoped they would not tease me.  
  
Daddy drove me to the huge mansion where the party was going to be held. We met the agent outside the gates. He told me this would not do at all. He was talking about the way I was dressed. He looked up and down and sighed asking himself who would remember me wearing these clothes. He told me to get stripped. This was embarrassing as it was on the side of the street. He gave me some panties; so once again, I had a pair of girl panties on. I was also to wear white cotton tights. Then I wore a sailors dress. To finish me off he put a bracelet on my hand. I am glad I had no mirror as I would cry.  
  
There were a lot of people at the party. Funny enough they were all men. There were also a few boys and girls. The boys were dressed in suits, others were in shorts and even a few were in swimming shorts. The girls had dresses on that was very short and some were even in panties! This was going to be some strange party.  
  
A man took my hand and smiled. Dad was whisked away by the agent telling Dad to let me do my work. This caused me to get a small anxiety attack as I did not know what my job was! I found out that the man was the owner of the studio. He picked me up in his arms and told me I was surely a wonder of God. I was both a sexy boy and a pretty girl. Once again I wanted to cry at someone calling me a girl. He must have seen my watery tears because he told me that he was not teasing me and it was actually a blessing that I looked so pretty.  
  
The man's name, who was Mr Short, was the owner of a Hollywood studio. He presented me to the others as “the cute sissy we all seen in the best-selling book... the boy who looks prettier than any girl in a dress. The normal person does not know he is a boy and they never will! This is only a privilege we have”. I put on my best smile and looked around at the others.  
  
It was strange. The boys and girls were clinging to old men. It seemed like they were wearing less and fewer clothes. Some boys and girls were wearing see-through togas. Some were sitting on men's laps while the men's hands were all over the children. I even saw a girl on her knees behind some statue. She was obviously doing the same as I did with dad. She was sucking some man's thing. Was that her dad's thing in her mouth?  
  
What sort of party was this?  
  
Where was the pizza?  
  
Mr Short put me down and told me to go around and meet some people. I walked around and felt like I was alone in some movie. I recognised some men and some children from the movies, so it seemed strange that they were all in the same place. There was one actor who was Cowboy Jones, but it seemed so strange to see him in swimming trunks and not a gun or even a hat.  
  
I finally found my dad. He was at the bar drinking. I ran up and gave him a hug. He asked me did I ever imagine so many rich and famous people in one place. I whispered in his ear that they surely should have enough money to buy more clothes. Dad could see how funny this was. He told me about the famous people there, and who they were. There were directors and actors, as well as producers (whatever they were). I asked Dad why the children were crawling over the old men, and some of them even kissing. Dad did not answer but told me to taste some of his cocktails. It tasted quite strange. I was not happy he avoided my question, so I told him I saw a girl suck a man. Dad told me she was one of Hollywood’s sluts and whores, and just wanted to please men.  
  
More words that I did not know.  
  
He told me to go swimming. I told him I had no bathing suit. Dad smiled and said just wear panties. I tried to protest but he gave me a stern look and I knew it was a waste of time arguing with him.  
  
I met the girl that sucked the man earlier. She was just wearing panties as well. She was a girl, so there was nothing weird about that… or was there? I thought that mom always said it was rude to walk around the house just in undies and I should be properly dressed when people saw me. Yet at this party, people were half naked and doing things that must be forbidden.  
  
“You are staring at me,” she said  
  
She told me that her name was Lourdes and she was going to be famous. I smiled and said that my dad wanted me to be famous and I was in some book people buy and look at. She said she saw the pictures and I was very pretty. This made me blush, so I told her I seen her suck a man. This made her giggle.  
  
“There are films where I have sex with men,” she told me proudly. “I am only 9 but men like having sex with me. I do not know how much I like it. It is, in fact, embarrassing that there are films with me doing those things.”  
“Then why do you do it?”  
“I want to be famous. To be famous you have to do things that you do not want to. You have to make these men believe that they can use your body the way they want. You have to be a slut and a whore. If you do this, they will like you and you can be famous.”  
“I do not know what a whore is. I did suck Dad which I did not like a lot”  
“First,” She whispered, “never tell who you been with. Never tell which man molested you. I think you will be one of the Hollywood whores, as you are so pretty. It is harder for a boy, but I am sure you will make many so happy as you are a sissy”  
  
I am not so sure I wanted to suck any more or even be famous. I had no problem just being with Kieran. I felt safe when we played! I was not so confused and scared. I asked Lourdes if her priest ever got mad because she was a Hollywood whore. I whispered that I was sure that God did not like it. This made Lourdes laugh and say who cares about God.  
  
She told me that she had to show me something. She took my hand and we skipped through the house dripping wet. We went down to the basement which was very dark. It had an altar and there was a red star in front of it. There were red candles everywhere. Behind the stage had a statue of what looked like to be a goat standing up. There was also a cross that was upside down. I told her that it was scary.  
  
“God maybe does not like what we do, but our dark lord does. While God controls earth, Satan is the boss in Hollywood. There is no need to be scared, as he is not evil like anyone says he is. Our Lord thinks there is no sin, and the reason why we live is to be happy. I am a child of Satan and will do anything for him.”  
  
I looked around trying not to be so afraid. I suppose I could consider it like a cave full of adventure… and a goat that can stand.  
  
Lourdes went quiet for the first time since we met. She said she had to ask me something, but it was hard. “I do not really have any friends. I know I make men happy, but they like my body. Would you… I mean… do you mind… would you be my friend?”  
  
I heard Dad calling.  
  
I told her I had no friends either, except Kieran. We could be best friends! This made her smile and say that she never was happy.  
  
Before I left her, I asked, “You said that men like you being a whore and men like sex with you. You never said if you liked it”  
  
Lourdes did not answer.  
  
Dad called again.  
  
I ran up to him. He was speaking with Mr Fallen who was the top director in Hollywood.  
  
“So here he is!” Mr Fallen said as I gave dad a kiss. He told Dad that the pictures did me no justice; I was a real princess in person. I wanted to pout as he called me a princess, but I just smiled. For the next 20 minutes, he was talking how pretty I was and how nice my body was as well as how nice my skin was. The way he was looking at me was very strange. He was looking at me like I was something on a shelf in a shop. Lourdes was right. Men did all the talking and did not care what I was thinking. His hands started feeling me all over and once again I had to hear how nice my skin was.  
  
“So princess, do you want to play some games with me?” He asked.  
  
I did not have time as his hand went down to my dick and smiled and said that my dick wanted to play. I looked at Dad and tried to move back. He held on to my dick and promised me I would have some fun. Dad looked worried, but he told me in a low voice to go with the man.  
  
The man took my hand and we went into a bedroom with a strange bed. The bed was in the shape of a heart. He started to strip and was soon beside me. He asked was I gay or was looking like a sissy just an act? I just looked up at him with confused eyes. I told him I was only ten. Then he said I must be a virgin prostitute, but he was proud that he would introduce me to my destiny. He told me to take this tablet that would help as well as a cocktail drink. While I was drinking, I started to feel comfier and very weird, as if I was on a pink cloud. I told him all about my family and how they wanted me to be famous. While I was doing this, he was feeling my skin and telling me how beautiful I was. He was breathing in a strange way. Before I knew it he had me pinned me down as he started to kiss me. His tongue was in my mouth and at times it was hard to breathe. Still, I didn’t mind kissing, although he was a man. So we tumbled around in bed as we kissed and his hands were all over my body. I was thinking that he must be a lonely man!  
  
Then he asked me if I could suck him. He said it would make him very happy. So I stumbled down on my knees and felt his dick with my hands. It was not as big as Dads, but I started licking the sides and wondered how my tongue felt on him. Within no time, my mouth surrounded his dick and I was going back and forth. I began to lick as the thing grew in my mouth and Mr Fallen was groaning and moaning. He was, of course, telling me how good of a cocksucker I was, especially as a starter.  
“I knew he would be one of our whores!” a voice said. I jumped as Mr Short came in. He asked, “If the faggot whore” was good. Then he was invited to join in the fun. I felt so embarrassed as I went back to sucking, while Mr. short got naked and was now putting some cold cream on my bum. Without asking, I felt a huge pain in my bum and felt something like a log go in it. I could not turn my head to look as there was a dick in my mouth, but when Mr Small said my boy pussy was tight, I knew that his cock was in me. So this was sex and it hurt so much. I didn’t want to admit it, but after a few minutes, the cock in my bum started to feel good. It was like it hit something nice once in a while.  
  
Mr Fallen squirted into my mouth and I still thought it tasted vile so I spit it out. I heard him say I should swallow, but it was hard to understand as Mr Small was also cumming in me. The two men lay down and lit a cigarette. Once in a while, they would put it in my mouth, which made me choke to death. They were pleased with the sex and still kept telling me how beautiful I was and they wanted to see me again.  
  
I ran out to Dad and sat on his lap. He asked me did I have fun, but I said I did not want to talk about it. He must have felt something run down from my leaking bum as a tear came to his eye and he said that he did not believe that he sold his boy to some pedos. Dad did manage to tell me that I was to keep everything a secret.  
  
When we came home, I rested on the sofa. Mom asked me how the party was and I said it was fun but there was no pizza! Dad was saying that it could be the last party we went to, as I was only 10 and should not worry about fame or working. Mom did not understand the sudden change in Dads attitude. I think I did. Dad had second thoughts about the price I had to pay if I wanted to be famous.  
  
I was split. I did not know I wanted to be in films or not. I don’t think I had a choice. My job was to do as adults wanted me to do. They had the wisdom to know my place in the world. They knew if I was supposed to be a prostitute, then they would know. The only thing that I thought was that I would never see Lourdes again and she was a new friend.  
  
Mom said that fame was not the most important goal to have. It was false and a dangerous path for a God fearing person to be on.  
  
I fell asleep but woke up when I heard Dad on the phone. “Yes, he will be there. Thank you for this job!”


	4. Curly Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood offers Shirley his first job, doing a shampoo ad.

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 4** **  
****Curly Top  
  
** There was excitement around the house and the all the talk about that I should forget about Hollywood was forgotten. I did not really understand what fame was. I just knew so far that men wanted to play with my body. It was the same with that girl I met. She even allowed men to have sex with her on films. Being famous meant that men in Hollywood wanted to have sex, and we were just to say yes. I was not allowed to talk about it.  
  
Did mom know?  
  
The old sweaty man who was my agent visited one day to tell about the job I had. I stayed close to Mom as I did not want to be near him.  
  
“There are a few things to discuss. First Shirley has got a job to be in an advertisement. It will be a large campaign, so we are quite lucky.”  
“What will the ad be for?” Asked mom  
“It's for shampoo.”  
“I do not think that will be wise…”  
“Of course it is. Anything that gives him exposure is great. It is an easy job. He just has to sit in a bathtub and smile. “  
“I suppose he can do that”  
“It is huge exposure and I expect that movie offers will be coming in. So the studio is offering Shirley a place at the studio school.”  
“We have to think about that,” Mom said.   
“It’s already decided. When you signed the contract, you gave the studio the right to decide many things. Another thing is not to cut his hair. Many think he looks like a girl, and we want to see what people think.”  
“What do you mean think?”  
“We want to know if they think Shirley is a boy or girl!”  
  
When the Agent went, Mom and Dad started arguing. Mom was mad because Dad signed the contract that gave the studio a say in everything. Now I would be going to their school and they wanted to know what people thought If I was a boy or not. Mom was worried what they would do. Would people believe I was a girl? Dad said everyone thought I was a girl in the book. This did not impress Mom. Finally, Dad said they should not fight when I was there. He suggested we drive down to the shop and buy a cake to celebrate.  
  
We drove downtown and found a place where they sold cakes. The baker was a happy man that showed us all his cakes. He was smiling as he said that I was pretty and behaved girl. He loved my curls! He told me to come to the counter where I could help him pick a cake. Despite the fact that he called me a girl, I smiled and went back to him. He lifted me up and I was looking at the different cakes. I could also feel him pressing against my bum. I felt his thing poking and smiled, thinking it was good I was wearing clothes. He whispered in my ear that he would love me in a dress the next time I came. He was now breathing strange, so I quickly picked out a cake.  
  
On the way home, Dad stopped the car in a wooded area. He said he wanted to have a chat as lots were happening lately,   
  
“It seems likes lots of men likes you.” He started.   
I nodded.   
“Some thinks you are a girl. I notice that you do not protest when people say you’re a girl. I think this is the best, Let them think what they will think.”  
I nodded  
“If they want to have sex with you, let them if you get something for it. Like if it gives you a role in a film or something”  
  
I couldn’t believe my ears. Dad was telling me to use my body to get parts in films. Of course, I was not allowed to tell mom or anyone. I was just to smile and wait until someone else wanted to use me. I started to think if Dad loves me or just loved my body.  
  
He took out his dick and told me I could suck it as a treat, so I leaned over and slowly jerked it with my hands. Then I slowly put his dick in my mouth and started sucking it. He moved his hand behind my bum and started feeling it. He said he was happy I was enjoying it and I was a great cocksucker! I could not answer as his cock was filling my mouth. I suppose this was a way of him telling me that he loved me. He loved me especially when he squirted in my mouth. It tasted salty and bitter, but I did my job and swallowed as I was told.  
  
When we came home, we ate the cake. I forgot all about being famous and being a Hollywood whore as I sat next to Kieran. I felt sad that Dad did not love him as much as he loved me. We played with his toy cars. I quickly forgot about ambitions, making people happy and what fame was, and had fun with Kieran.  
  
Father Sheehan came for a visit. He was in a good mood, telling my mother the book of me was now taken down from the shelves. He was sure that people who owned it would have it hidden someplace on their shelves. No one would notice me anymore. Mom smiled at this and told the priest I would be in an advertisement. The priest took my hand as I was playing with Kieran and put me on his lap. He wasn’t happy that I sat on one leg, he moved me so I sat in the middle of his lap. I think I knew why. I could feel a huge lump under him. He told me to make my parents proud of me, and do my best when I was doing the ad. I nodded my head as I squirmed around on his lap. It didn’t help, no matter how I sat; I felt his lump poking me.  
  
The next day, I dressed in shorts and a sailor shirt and Dad drove me to the Hollywood school. There were only a few other children there. When I saw Lourdes there, I smile and sat down next to her. She was also happy to see me and gave me a hug.  
  
The teacher's name was Mr Briggs. He told everyone I was a new girl in the class. I was going to protest but he gave me a stern look.  Nothing much happened at school. I thought the other boys would tease me, but they were just as friendly as the Lourdes. I talked a lot with one boy whose name was Shane. I saw him in a film before, but that did not bother me. I thought he was still nice.  
  
At lunchtime, it was Lourdes, Shane and I that played together. When we were eating lunch, Shane told me how hard it was being a child star. He said movies were hard, as a scene had to be taken so many times and directors get quickly annoyed. Even in public, people did not look at his personality. They looked at him as a child star. He was supposed to be cute and smile. I was shocked when Shane said he could not wait until he was older, as then Hollywood would not want him.  
  
I wanted to ask him about men but was too afraid to.  
  
When I came home, I played with Kieran-. He was full of questions. Did I do well at school? Did I meet other children? Were they nice? Was there a playground? I told him what I was like, and a shame he could not go to the same school. I also told him it was hard being famous. He smiled and said he would never wear a dress to be in some book. I really wanted to tell him that was the easy part. The hard part is when people ask you if you’re a boy or girl, and just want your body!  
  
That night, Mom tucked me in bed. We said prayers that God would bless everyone.  
  
As I was trying to sleep, Dad came in and showed me his dick. He told me that he knew what I had to do. I sat up on the bed and started sucking his cock. I was half asleep, so I was hoping he would cum as quick as he could. I found out that he moaned a lot more if I rubbed his balls at the same time. Kieran must have heard this as he asked what the noise was. Dad told him in a strange voice to go back to sleep. Thank God it was dark and it was also good that Dad squirted so quickly. I was swallowing it while he said good night to me.  
  
The next day, Dad drove me to the studio. Mr Gordon (our agent) was there with another man, who was the photographer. I was also presented to Mr Seville who would be my assistant. I didn’t even know what an assistant was, so I asked what Mr Seville did. They all laughed and I was told to follow Mr Seville to the changing room.  
  
I was so happy to see Lourdes there. She was also happy saying that she waited two years to do something like this. I suppose I was very lucky that I was offered this job so soon. Mr Seville told me it was time to get changed. I smiled thinking of what should I be wearing in a shampoo ad.   
  
Lourdes assistant was slowly taking her clothes off. She was soon naked like the first time I saw her. I still could feel my heart beating harder as I looked how beautiful she was. Her skin looked so soft and her pussy looked so pretty as it had fat small lips. I was distracted by Mr Seville that started taking off my clothes.  
  
“The studio sure knows how to find them. Look at this one with his cute curls and dimples. Look at his cute clit! It’s a shame we cannot tell anyone that Shirley has a clit.” He started fondling me. I looked at his face as he was feeling my dick. He called it a clit. That must be another name for it. I looked over and Lourdes had her assistants cock in her mouth while he was calling her lots of names. She had her eyes closed and I could see the shape of his dick at times through her cheek. I also felt my assistant’s finger enter my bum. I let out a moan and wonders if Dad knew what was going on. He was in another room most likely drinking some wine. Mr Seville said that I was properly trained for Hollywood, as I surrendered my body. It did feel good with his finger in me, but embarrassing that my best friend Lourdes could see some man I didn’t know molesting me.  
  
A knock came at the door, in which they said 5 minutes. This upset the two men that were playing with us- One assistant started to put panties on Lourdes. He told my assistant I would look cute in panties. I wanted to protest when I saw white panties with red hearts. Mr Seville told me that I would be sitting in a tub, so no one would know. Lourdes and I had matching panties on.  
  
We were led to a big warehouse with a tub set up in the middle. They told us to sit in the tub in the middle. We were told to get in the tub while someone put Shampoo in our hair. The next hour was us smiling in the water and splashing water at each other. The photographer was not happy. He told my assistant that he needed to see my curls. I needed to look more feminine. So my hair was rinsed and then dried. This was not good enough. He told the assistant to put something in the tub so we were higher. He wanted to see our nipples.  
  
“While they are small girls, and are flat as could be, we may as well show them to the world.” So we sat on some blocks that were put in the bathtub. We smiled once again and the photographer said it was still not good enough. He told us to take off our panties. It's more normal to bathe naked. No one complained. I noticed he was taking pictures of us when we were taking off our panties. He took a few more pictures. Somewhere we were looking at each other's privates and more of us splashing water. Then he asked me to lean over and wash Lourdes' hair. My heart was beating quickly as I carefully done this.  
  
The pictures of the ad were done. He told us the studio needed some private pictures. I looked around to see Dad was slumped over a table with a beer in his hand. We did not have a chance to answer as he told me to stand up. When I did this, he told Lourdes to suck me. She was so used to doing what she was told that she slowly put my dick in her mouth  
  
Click- Click  
  
So this is what it felt like to be sucked. Her lips were so soft and a wet sensation massaged my dick as she played around it with her tongue. Instinct made me hold her head and move as close to her mouth as possible, as I told her I was happy she was my best friend. It felt so nice, but that must be because it was her doing it. The photographer was calling us hot sluts as he kept taking pictures from different angles. I looked at Dad; he was too busy looking at a magazine.  
  
I felt my whole body shake and it felt like I wanted to pee, but nothing came out. I was so exhausted. The photographer told us that was all for today and went back to the changing room. The assistants asked did we have fun. We just smiled at each other and looked at our clothes. Lourdes assistant told her that they had to finish the fun that he started with before we had to work. My assistant didn’t say anything. He pushed me on my back and raised my legs. Then I felt his dick in my bum. It was big and it hurt as he put it. He was grunting as I closed my eyes as much as possible to avoid the pain. He told me to accept his dick. I nodded my head. Then he wanted me to talk rudely to him. This was something that I did not want to do so I just spread my legs a lot. It didn’t bother him. He told me that I was a sissy and a faggot. I glanced over at Lourdes and seen her get fucked as well. She was smiling, but I saw a tear come down her face. My assistant moaned as he squirted in my bum.  
  
I was about to get up, but then the photographer was there. He asked if the bitch boy was ready for more. I did not have a chance to answer as I had the second cock was in my boy pussy. This is what a Hollywood whore was like… to be shared and used. I started to like his cock in me, as my body surrendered to him. I met his thrusts as he moved back and forth. He told everyone I was the best fuck he had in a while. He did not last long, as he spermed in me.  
  
We were finished for the day. On the way home, Dad told me I did a good job. I smiled and shown them my charm. I also did what they told me, in other words, let them play with me. He warned me not to tell anyone.  
  
Mom gave me a hug and asked how the day was. I told her it was very hard but mostly fun. I also admitted that I found a new friend, and she was now my best friend, although she was a girl. I sat down next to mom and we listened to music on the radio. I was once again just a normal child. When the ad was made public, everyone would know me, so I enjoyed cuddling with mom. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her about seeing Lourdes naked, about the photos and being a whore. I just shut my mouth and was her child.  
  
A week or so after, my mom was reading the newspaper, “Your ad is in the newspaper!”er it was very hard but mostly fun. I also admitted that I found a new friend, and she was now my best friend, although she was a girl. I sat down next to mom and we listened to music on the radio. I was once again just a normal child. When the ad was made public, everyone would know me, so I enjoyed cuddling with mom. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her about seeing Lourdes naked, about the photos and being a whore. I just shut my mouth and was her child.

A week or so after, my mom was reading the newspaper, “Your ad is in the newspaper!”


	5. Changes and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To succeed in Hollywood, Shirley has to decide if he will change his identity and not be a boy anymore.

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 5** **  
****Changes and Choices  
  
** The ad showed Lourdes and me in a bath where I was leaning against her and washing her air. You could see our nipples. Underneath it was the text that sisters love this shampoo or something like that. This made mom mad. She said once again, everyone thinks I am a girl. Dad told her not to worry as remember how much we got paid for it. I would still be doing films and the family would be living in luxury. This did not help mom, as she was going around mumbling that it is immoral to let people think I am a girl. She felt like ringing to the press and telling them I was a boy.   
  
Dad told her to let things be. Hollywood could not help it if people thought I was a girl. If mom wanted me to look like a boy, she would straighten my hair and cut it so I looked more like a boy. I just sat staring at the ad. I was happy that Lourdes was proud that she finally was not doing sex films. I understood mom wanted people to think I was a boy. What would she say if she found out that I was molested by a few men and even my own dad! Was this not moral that not only did people think I was a girl, they wanted me to open my legs like one!  
  
The ad was everywhere. No one thought it was bad that our nipples could be seen. This was 1934, so people did not think like they done 80 years later. However, no matter where I went, people could see the ad. It was in magazines and billboards. It was a bit strange seeing my half-naked picture everywhere. On the other hand, people thought it was a girl, so I persuaded myself it was not me.   
  
Of course, everyone at the school studio knew about the ad. They were already told I was a girl, so some boys teased our nipples could be seen. This was a bit hard, but Lourdes told me to ignore them, as they were just jealous.   
  
Mr. Gordon came to visit. He said it was time to discuss my future. He had meetings with Mr. Small who owned the studio, so he was just here to say what was decided.   
  
“Shirley has been in a book and now an ad. This is only the start for him. What he should be doing is auditions and start doing movies. There is one thing. People think Shirley is a girl. The studio thinks that he will have more success as a girl”  
“The studio can think again!” Mom said  
“Remember you both signed a contract. Of course, you can break this contract, but you will be in debt for the rest of your lives. Remember we are in a depression, where most live in dire situations. Do you want to offer this to Shirley?”  
“What does the studio want?” Dad asked.   
“Simply this…. Shirley will from this day be considered a girl. He will live like a girl. He will dress like a girl. He will play and think like a girl. The public would not know that he was born with a boy’s body. They will see a girl in the films and consider him as the sweetest princess in Hollywood.”  
  
He told us that he will go and we could give him an answer in time.   
  
As soon as he left, there was shouting and screaming. Mom did not want me to be a girl. She said it was bad enough what I tried. It would confuse me and it could even make me gay. If she only knew! She also asked what would happen if I became famous and people found out I was really a boy. To be honest, I understood why she was so worried.   
  
Dad said people already think I am a girl. He told mom to look at me and challenged her to deny that I did not look like a girl. He told me I was feminine and maybe I was one of those that wanted to be a girl. At any rate, the damage was done. Did they really want to live in poverty the rest of their lives? The fact I would be seen and known as a girl was a small sacrifice.   
  
They did not ask me what I thought.   
  
Mom and Dad ignored each other after the fight. They were waiting for each other to cave in  
  
A few days letter, the mailman came with mail to me. It was from people that I did not know. One letter was from a perv and this upset mom. Another was from a girl my age. She told me how lucky I was and wanted my autograph! The last one was from a grandmother that praised my curls and told me how pretty I was in the ad. She hoped that she would see me in some films in the future. I read the two last letters over and over. People really did notice what I did and they thought I was pretty. They even spent the time to write a letter to me. It was the first time I saw mom smile about my fame. She did tell me not to get a swollen head and remember it was only 3 people in the whole world. I wondered did Lourdes also get fan mail.  
  
Father Sheehan came the next day. Mom told him what the studio wanted me to do. They wanted me to be a girl! She was looking for his reaction and most likely thought that he thought it would be a sin that I would live as a girl. Father Sheehan went silent and then told me to sit on his lap. Once again I could feel a lump under me. I squirmed around until it didn’t feel like it was poking me. He kissed me on the cheek.  
  
“Shirley is known as a girl. I am sure that God has plans for him. Maybe that is why he looks so… er... girly. Maybe God wants him to do this and spread some happiness in people’s dull lives.”  
“Then why was Shirley not born as a girl,” Mom asked  
“Who knows? We do not know what God plans and thinks! We can just look at the facts. Shirley is more like a girl than a boy. This can be a gift from God. The question is how will he use it?”  
  
Mom sighed and said this is such a hard decision. She was going to get Father Sheehan some tea. He shouted maybe the decision is made, in that I allowed people to see me as a girl. He then took my face so I face him. He told me I may have a small dick, but the rest of me was all girl. He gave me a kiss on the lips and moaned. It was not a tongue kiss but it was strange that a priest we kissing me. Luckily mom came with some tea.   
  
That night, the door of my room opened. My heart was beating fast as I thought it was Dad wanting a blowjob or to use my bum. I smiled when I saw it was mom. She sat on the bed and put her hand through my curls. She told me she was confused about what I should do and prayed a lot. She said there is only one person that could decide. That was me. I gave her a hug saying I was happy being her son.   
  
Dad was waiting at the door. He also wanted to say goodnight. He told me that he really wanted to fuck me, but too dangerous when mom was around. He took out his cock and told me to use my mouth. I was used to this by now. It was always the same. His dick was filling my mouth and I was playing with it with my tongue. He was calling me a cocksucker and a faggot as well as a whore. Then he said that my mom told me what she thinks. He groaned and said I could just go to a Public School. He was sure I would see Lourdes once in a while.   
  
Lourdes!  
  
My mouth was full of his sperm as a tear was coming out of my eye. Lourdes was my best friend!  
  
When I came down to the family the next day, mom was telling him I decided to stay a boy. I went up to her and said, “Mommy, I… well… I… you see… I prayed a lot and I think I am meant to be famous. People say I look like a girl, and I feel like a… you know…. Girl. I want to do films!”  
  
Mom was in shock but gave me a hug saying that she understood me and would support my decision. She would make some tea for Mister Gordan.   
  
Mr. Gordon whispered to dad, “Now we have that decided. I think you know what is expected of Shirley. It is something his mom will never accept. Shirley will be a candy girl. This is what we call children that… how do put it… are candy for men. In other words fame costs and your son, or should I say, daughter, will be a slut and whore”  
  
Dad just accepted it. In a way, I feel like he was selling me!  
  
It went quick; I was at an audition a few days after for a film about children that always got in trouble. I was wearing a light blue dress with white daisies. A lot of children were there. I just sat and sat waiting. It was so boring! In the end, I was called into the director's office. He made me read a few lines and told me how much of a pretty girl I was. The lines were easy to say and I thought I acted the part well. He was feeling his dick while I was doing the part, but this did not bother me as it seemed that all men I Hollywood was in love with their dicks. The last thing he asked was if I wanted to say or something before I went. I curtseyed and said a polite thank you.   
I was not asked to do that film.   
  
In the next few days, all my boy's clothes were thrown out and I was given a princess room. I loved my new bed, which was a canopy bed; one like a real princess would live in. I had loads of dolls and even a dollhouse. My shorts were changed with dresses and tights and shiny shoes. Mom thought the whole thing was still weird, but she said it was nice having a daughter.   
  
After my first audition was a failure, Mr Gordon reminded me what a Candy girl was. He was certain that I did not get the job because I did not make the man happy. When he was rubbing his dick, it was an invitation. I was so confused. Did people get roles in films because they were good at acting or was it because they were good cocksuckers?   
  
Dad took me to see the bakery close by. The Baker was so happy that I was wearing a dress. I didn’t know if he knew if I was really a boy, and if he did, he never let on. I went behind the cabinet where he lifted me up to look at all his cakes. While I was doing this, his hand was feeling the back of my thighs. They found their way to my bum, where his finger started probing my hole. It was so hard not to moan and groan while he was feeling inside it. He was breathing hard while he was doing this. Dad was just looking at the cakes. If he knew where the baker's finger was, he did not say. The bake pulled his finger out suddenly when an old woman came into the shop. He asked me what cake I wanted. When he put that cake in a box, he said that Dad already paid.   
  
I liked going to school. I had friends and learning things was fun. I had the nickname curly top and everyone liked my dresses, saying they all looked so new. I didn’t tell them that they were new. Again everyone thought I was a girl. So when we had broken, I played with the girls. Once in a while, a child would be called out as a man wanted to speak with her. Lourdes was called out a lot. When she came back, she looked a mess and had smelled a bit funny. She told me once being a Candy girl takes a lot of time. She was my best friend. I was not in love with her, but she knew everything about me and never teased. She told me she went to a lot of auditions, but never was given a part. I felt sorry for her that she still had to do those sex films.   
  
I went to an audition again for a film called “Little People”. This time I was told to sit on a chair. While the man asked questions, he stood behind me. It was hard to answer the questions as his hands went down the front of my dress and he started feeling my nipples. It was embarrassing, but it felt good at the same time. In the end, he asked me did I want to say anything before I went.   
  
“D..Do you… I mean… Do you want me to suck you? I want to make you feel good!”  
  
He came in front of me with a smile. I pulled down his zip and pulled out his cock. I started licking the sides of it and slowly putting the dick in my mouth. While I was sucking him, he told me I was a special girl. I would go far if I made everyone this happy. I could not say anything as his dick filled my mouth. After working on his cock, he cummed in my mouth.   
  
On the way out, I did not notice that my dress fell over my shoulders. Dad sighed and told me to fix my dress, so mom would not see it when I came home.   
  
That evening I was in my nightdress with my mother. Kieran was playing on the ground. I felt happy as I was just cuddling with mom. She said it was weird being told I was not a boy, but a girl. However, she was quickly accepted this and even enjoyed having a daughter. Kieran looked confused as he said, “Shirley is my sister now”.  This made me blush.   
  
Dad said he would put me to bed. He told Kieran he could stay up late because he was older. This never happened before. Kieran always went to bed early because he wore diapers. I found out why Dad wanted me alone. I should have known. He got me naked and put some lubricant on my bum- Before I could say anything he had his dick in me. He was gentle and fucked me slowly, telling me not to make noises. This was hard as being fucked still hurt a small bit. He whispered and told me that he loved me, and would love to make me pregnant! Could I get pregnant now that I was a girl? His dick went in and out of me as I looked at the ceiling and bit my lip. I looked at the door and seen a shadow go by it. This made my heart beat quicker. Was it mom?  
  
When Dad finished what he was doing, I went to the toilet as I felt dirty and like I was leaking.   
  
When I came back, Kieran was in bed.   
  
“Kieran, can I ask you something?” I asked  
“Of course”  
“This is hard to ask, but does dad… like does he love you… a lot”  
“Yes, of course, he loves me”  
“Does he hug you or treat you like a candy girl”  
“What is a Candy girl? Why would he treat me like a girl? I am a boy. You are the only girl here!”  
  
I sighed. I should have asked if he was having sex with Dad, but that would be admitting that I was. I had to keep it a secret.   
  
Mom came into the room and kissed us goodnight. She said the studio rang, and I got the part in the film!  



	6. Little People

When Mom told me I was going to be in a film, I could not believe it. I wondered what it would be like being in a film. A lot has changed in my life during the past months. I was in a book and a national advertisement campaign. I now lived as a girl and you would think I would protest to it. I did not protest. When people first saw me, they always thought I was a girl with my face and curls. I may as well live like one. It would help make me famous... which would make Mom and Dad happy. I also admit that it was nice wearing all the dresses and panties. Men treated me like a girl, as they just wanted to fuck me or have me suck them. The fact is that as every day went by, I was thinking and acting like a girl. 

Everyone at the school studio knew that I got a part in a film. Lourdes was quite happy for me. I honestly wished that she also got the role. She has to do a lot of things like spread her legs for every man in Hollywood. She should get a chance. She was beautiful and talented. Despite that I felt sorry for Lourdes, The others were happy that I got the job. It was a good school day. 

The teacher told me to stay after class. I stood at his desk, as his hands were crawling up my thighs until he found my little dick. “I see the rumours about you are true,” he said, “Your growing fan club does not know that you have this between your legs. I am happy you got the role. This will be hard for you, as you will need the film to be a hit. If it is a flop you will just be another sissy boy that will be used by the men here in Hollywood.”

He was feeling my balls and dick as he was telling me this. I could never forget that I was a candy girl. Fame came at a price. I spread my legs and let him fondle me. He was gentle and his hand felt nice. He told me if I did become famous, I would be asked to go and make some man happy,

He stopped fondling me. “You do know, you have been groomed to be a child whore. On top of that, the whole world will see you as a girl. Is this what you really want?”

“I am what I am”

When I came home from school, I didn’t say the teacher molested me. By now, so many men at the studio molested me. Even my dad fucked me. I helped mom cook and this was so fun. She was now used to me living as a girl. In fact, it seemed like she forgot I was once a boy. We were cooking spaghetti and meatballs that night. She told me the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. I smiled thinking she forgot to say a way to a man's heart was by pleasing his dick!

I proved this that night when Dad took me to the basement and slowly took off my clothes. He did not start fucking me like he usually done; He lay beside me and played with my nipples. This felt nice, except when he squeezed too hard. He was breathing hard and so was I. I couldn’t say anything as his tongue was exploring my mouth. Then he started kissing me down my belly. I wondered where Mom was. He told me that I had the sexiest body in the world. I opened my mouth to ask him if he loved me, but he told me to get on my hands and knees. I did what he wanted and held my breath as I waited for his cock to plumb in me. I heard an animal like a groan as it pushed into my hole. I let out a shriek as it still filled me up that it was hard to believe that I did not split. While he was going in and out, he was calling me names and telling me how much of a slut I was. I used my energy to keep balance and not comment and waited to I felt the warm sensation. Then I collapsed. 

Dad lifted me to bed and I slept until the next morning. 

Mom woke me up the next morning. She put a white petticoat dress on me. She also fixed my curls. I had 56 curls and she said each of them needed special attention. As she was doing this, she never realised that my eyebrows were so long. Then she kissed my forehead and told me to use my charm to sparkle, this will make me go far. She also reminded me to walk gracefully and close my legs when I sat. By now she had was in tears saying that she was so proud of me. 

“If you ever feel like being a normal girl again and not want to be famous, tell me as I would still love and be proud of you!” She said. 

We drove to the studio. I was surprised mom was coming with me. I asked why it was not Dad. Mom smiled and said the studio wanted Dad, but why should she have all the fun. I smiled and was more excited about being in a film. The studio was huge. It had so many buildings that looked like warehouses. People were walking around looking busy. It was like a little studio. We came to Studio 17, which was smaller than the other studios. When I got out of the car, this man started taking pictures of me. I just smiled wondering why he would be doing this. The director came and took my hand and welcomed me. He told me to get used to people taking pictures, as they were used for publicity. 

I met some boys that were in the film. I was the only girl. We were told that the film was called “Little People”. We will be doing spoofs of other films, and this was supposed to be funny. As people would never expect children to act in adult roles. Mom sighed.

We were told we would be starting next day and given a script with the lines we needed to learn. Mom was told to come with her while I would stay and chat with the director. The doctor also wanted to see me. So the director took my hand and I skipped to the doctor's office. The room was like it was a room in a real hospital. I was told to take off my clothes and lay on the bench. I hate doctors and you can guess why. He took out three needles and gave me 3 shots. It was at times like this that I did not want to be famous. I shouted in pain as the shots hurt! The doctor told me one shot was a blocker, which blocked and suppressed my boy genes. The second one was a puberty stopper, which would keep me at this size for a few years. The studio did not want me to grow too quick. The last drug was oestrogen, which was girl hormones. The director told me only a handful of people would know what was between my legs. 

Then the doctor took a statue of a goat that was standing up. He waved this goat over my body chanting some words I did not know. One word I sort of understood was Satan. I knew this was the devil and remembered that Lourdes once told me that he was the main God in Hollywood. When the doctor was finished, he told me that I was brave. He had one more shot to give me. I was nearly relieved when he pulled his pants down and lifted my legs. After he put some cool lubricant on my hole, he put his dick in. he started fucking me slow and then sped up until he was fucking me quite quickly. I looked at the statue of the goat Satan while my ass was being molested. I admit that I was groaning and for some reason, my little dick was standing attention. I wanted to cry, not because it hurt, but rather because I was getting to love a dick in me. 

That night, mom told us how the contract negotiations went. I would be paid $75 per week. ($1,400 in today's money) for one film. Dad was disappointed. Mom explained that the studio was bankrupt so they really do not have money. Besides that, I was not a success in any film. I was not famous yet. Chances are that the film would not be a super success because it was only had children in it. Mom looked at Dad straight in his eyes and said we had accepted what we could. 

That did not stop me from sucking Dad that night. 

However, he did not come to me as I was about to sleep. Mom came to me. She read the lines and I closed my eyes and repeated them until I could remember them. This was not as hard as I thought it would be, and it was quite fun reading the script with mom. I didn’t understand much about what the movie was about, but I knew my lines and when I should wear them. 

When we came to the studio the next day, I was taken to a camping trailer that would be used as my changing room. I wore a black top that was sort of see-through and it always fell off down on one side showing my shoulder. Then I had to wear this huge silver diaper, which was very weird. Besides my brother, what 10 years old would wear a diaper?

Then we started doing the scenes. The film was about two boys that would do anything to give me a kiss. I dance swinging my hips back and forth while rubbing my skin and licking my lips. It was not easy to dance with a diaper on. It was not easy when he told me to be sexy. Then he reminded me that my character was a prostitute. I should dance like one! The only thing I knew about being a whore was spreading my legs!

“This will not do!” He shouted. He told me to come with him to the camping trailer. He told my mom it will not take so long. When we came to the trailer, he closed the door. He told me to sit down and started complaining that he never wanted this film. The studio thought it would save them, but he knew it would close the studio. 

“At least they could have found a child that was a star.” He complained, “At least they could have found a real girl. You are to be a whore in this film, and I know you are a candy girl! Maybe you need to be reminded of it”

He took out his cock and told me that he knew I wanted to touch it. He may have thought I was a bad actress, but I wanted him to think I was good at something. So I started caressing his dick with one hand and his balls with my other hand. He started breathing in a strange way and told me I was so good. I looked up and asked did he want me to suck it? He nodded as I slowly put his cock in my mouth. I wanted to block my nose, as it smelled, but I concentrated on the dick. I liked the softness of the skin and yet the dick was hard, I liked licking the side and especially hearing his reaction when I licked the top of it!

Just as he was squirting in my mouth, we heard mom knock at the door. The director moaned that he was coming. This made me choke as I started laughing, as he was cumming in my mouth. I managed to swallow it before mom came in. She must have known something was going on. If she did, she did not let on. She asked the director how he could expect me to do a good job, as the film was a spoof film that made fun out of we were children in adult situations. She asked if it was appropriate as it was very sexual. 

“What do I know?” The director said. 

We tried again, but I was still not good enough. He threw his director chair across the room and shouted that I needed star quality. He told us all to go home. He will have to speak with the studio that I was not good enough. 

I cried so much when I came home. Mom tried to comfort me, but I just felt so bad. I was told I was a good candy girl and my body could make men happy. I also wanted the director to like me. I wanted the studio to like me. I did not want to fail. I cried on my bed and prayed that I would get some help. Dad came in but he did not want sex. He told me when I was in front of a camera, I should remember I was a candy girl. To make every man watching me wish I was theirs. 

The next day, the director told us we had one more chance. Mom gave me a hug and told me to sparkle. She said to show the camera I was cute. Show my dimples. So I danced while pretending that 100 men were looking at me. I wanted them to want me. I wanted them to want my body. I tried to be as seductive as I could. When I finished dancing, a topless boy gave me a lollipop and I kissed him. The director said Cut! This was what he wanted. I did my job! I sparkled!

One day, when we were doing the film, Lourdes came to visit me. I was so happy to see a friend, as I have not been at the school since the film started. I showed her all around the studio. I could see she was sad, as she was never in a film like this. She still did the porno films. I told her I knew she would be a star one day. As she was leaving, I gave her a kiss on the lips. We did this before!

The director pulled me away asking was I crazy. He asked what if someone took a picture of two girls kissing like that. He took me to a corner of the studio where he showed me a huge ice box. He told me this is where the studio managed children that could not behave. So I sat in that box which was closed. It was so dark and so cold. I was afraid as I didn’t have room to stretch. I was shaking because it was so cold. I started crying. Why did my mom accept this?

A strange fat man opened the ice box. He told me I must be so cold. He heard I was candy girl and I had to keep him warm. So he lifted me to my trailer and started taking off his clothes. I was once again a whore. He kissed me and kept asking did I like it. Did I like when he touched me? Did I like when he played with my nipples? Did he like it when he fingered my bum and put some lubricant on it? Did he like it when he fucked me? I had no choice but to like it. I was one of Hollywoods child whores. 

He did warm me up though

The film was finally done. It was a film that I did not understand; however, I helped to promote it as well as I can. Hundreds of pictures were taken of me that was put in magazines and newspapers. I went to the premiere where I wore a short white dress. I smiled as I went into the cinema. I did not fall asleep as I thought it was amazing that I was on the big screen. It was amazing that people came to see it! I wondered did they think I was sparkly or did they think it was ridiculous that I was wearing a diaper. 

If the film was released today, then it would never have been allowed to be shown. It would be deemed tasteless and close to child porn. However in 1934 and people thought different, especially where it came to children. The film was a huge success and earned $218m in today's money. I was overnight a child star.

Reviews said I was a pretty girl that charmed everyone on screen and made people laugh. This was important as the country was going through a depression. It also made mom and Dad happy, as they thought I contributed something when the country was depressed. I gave them an hour of happiness. 

No one asked why everyone thought that a film where I was a whore was a good film. Even Father Sullivan said it was a good film. He said this when I was on his lap and he had his hand up my dress feeling my nipples as mom was making tea. 

One night, I had dads cock me my mouth, so I could not speak. I was concentrating on making him cum as quick as possible as I did not want mom to see. He told me I was offered a new film called “Cave Girl”. The contract was also changed. I would be given $750 a week and $35,000 bonus for each film. On top of this, I would be $250 a week because I was a candy girl… a Hollywood child whore. As he cummed in my mouth, I figured out that I was rich. 

I still had one problem. Dad only saw me as a sex object, a body that could make him money. 

I still had the taste of his sperm in my mouth when I asked him if he loved me

“I am your greatest fan!” he said.


	7. Cave Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Famous is not easy

**Fame Fame Fame**

**Act 1, Part 7** **  
** **Cave Girl**

I could not understand that I was on my way to be a star. The reviews in the newspaper praised me for my performance in “Little People”. They said I had a charm that made movie goes smile. I gave them an hours entertainment at a time when people had no hope of getting a job and it was hard to get food on the table. The fact was that I did not have time to think about the success, as they told me I would now be doing another film called “Cave girl”

Mom tucked me in bed every night. Which Dad did not like. We would rehearse the lines for the next day. Mom would also tell me when to sparkle. This was my favourite part of making films. I hardly understood what the first movie was about, so now mom explained what was happening and when I should be my cutest. I liked how she could change her voice so it sounded like a man's voice or even an old woman's voice. Sometimes it would be so funny that we would start laughing and could not stop. In the morning, I would be woken up and we would go through the lines again. After this, I would get so dressed and mom would fix my curls. Each one had to be in their special place. This was a bit boring, but it was important for mom.

Dad hated that his special time with me stopped at bedtime. However, he took me down in the basement where he would use my body the way he wanted to. This usually was down in the basement or in the car. It was like he was addicted to my body and was only happy when he was his dick was in my mouth or whole. I was now getting used to being one of Hollywood’s “Flowers” or whores. The men in power loved children and we wanted success, so we spread our legs. I was getting used to being a sex object. The hardest was when Dad wanted me. I wanted his love and acceptance. I did not need his lust. What I needed did not matter. Dad needed my body and I gave it to him without question.

My second movie was called “Cave girl” It was about a girl that was raised by apes in the jungle, and then was found my some missionaries. She could not adapt to civilization was considered a wild girl. This is despite many nice people tried to help her. The evil man was the priest that was forcing the girl to be obedient and believe in God. Mom didn’t like that a priest was the bad guy, but I knew it was Hollywoods way of telling people who they thought the real boss was. Cavegirl was a provoking film, and in many ways sad, but I liked doing the film.

Mom did not like the costumes. They actually wanted me naked but mom said a clear no to this. The studio boss agreed with mom, as only a handful of people knew I was a girl with a dick. So I ended up wearing a leather loincloth as well as leather panties so the loincloth didn’t show too much. The leather panties were like a g-string, as my ass cheeks were visible. Mom did not like the fact that her child was topless. In the end, the studio boss Mr Seville was called in. He told mom that there was no problem that I was topless, as I was flat like a boy. Besides, how would they explain where I got clothes? Mom lost that battle, so at the beginning of the film, I was half naked with a loincloth and my bum was showing a lot!

There was one scene that was deleted. They had a real trained ape that was my mom another one that was my Dad at the beginning of the film. These apes were trained and sedated, but I was still afraid of them. They could lift me up and break me into two! We were doing a scene where I was eating bananas with them. This was fine. I was sitting next to the mum ape, as she was nicer. The dad ape always made strange noises when he saw me. I thought I was going to die every time I saw him. I was brave though as I knew this was part of the film. I tried to look comfy and happy as I sat beside mom ape. Suddenly Dad ape took my arm and dragged me over to him. I cried and screamed. He sat me on his lap and started lifting me up and down. Mom started shouting for his trainer to stop it. The trainer looked confused. Everything was chaos. The ape was humping me, I was crying and mom was hysterical. The director told everyone to leave the studio so they can solve this. So it was just the ape, trainer, director and me.

“Do you feel his dick when he is humping you?” The director asked.

I cried and nodded my head. I was then told that the safest thing to do was to let the ape have his own way. I was confused about why they didn’t just shoot him and save me. I knew what the ape wanted. His dick poked me every time he raised me and lowered me. I closed my eyes hoping every time it would not go in. I was not so lucky. I felt his dick go in my hole. I cried more at the thought of an ape fucking me. His dick was long and fat and I thought I would split into two. The director grunted that this was so hot and his dark lordship Satan manifested himself in animals. He was now finally claiming me as his own child! I did not have time to think about this. I was concentrating on the hairy animal and his dick in me. My body was betraying me, as I leaned back and groaned. The director told me to submit to Satan. I do not know why I said it, I shouted “Ave Satan”. When I said this, I could feel his sperm fill my insides.

I collapsed to the floor, however, my status changed at the studio. It wasn’t just I was a child star, the studio bosses believed I was chosen one of Satan. They believed I could bring many to his family. They could think what they wanted, but I just was like a dead corpse on the floor. Mum came back and gave me a hug while the only words I could mutter was “Satan’s babies.” No one told her what happened, and there would be no filming the rest of the day.

When I came home, Mum gave me a bath. She sighed when she saw the crusty white cum on my legs and with a tear asked me what happened to me. I could still only say the words Satan Babies. Mom gave me the gentlest bath she could give as if I was a porcelain doll.

Dad was not so compassionate. He snuck into my room after work and wanted to fuck me. I cried and pleaded for him not to, as I was sore. I told him that Satan fucked me and I couldn’t do anything that day. This did not seem to make him happy as he said my first priority was to him. He told me the least I could do was to give him a blowjob. I was once again confused. I loved having a cock in my mouth, but why did I never get permission when people used my body. I looked into Daddy's eyes to see if I could see lust or love. He whispered that he loved when his cocksucker sissy looked up at him. As I was sucking him, I licked the sides of his dick to try and make him feel better. Then I saw he did not close the door. I was afraid that Kieran or Mom would come by, so I sucked Dad harder. In the end, he spermed in my mouth. I had enough for one day, so I just slept

I could not sleep, as a half an hour later I heard my mom and Dad arguing. Mom was calling dad a paedophile, telling him that she knew what he did with me. “You are like all the men I the studio,” she cried and screamed, “You men are like that Ape. You just see our Shirley as a sex toy that you want your dick in! You are all paedophiles and child abusers. I can’t protect Shirley all the time, but I can stop you from molesting our daughter!”

“He is our son!” Dad replied, “It's not just me that is getting used to the fame and the money Shirley makes. You allowed our son to be a sissy. You suspect he is being molested in Hollywood, yet you drive him to the studio every day. You are just as bad. You are selling your son!”

Then there was quietness. I could not sleep. Mom was always my hero and now I did not know. I was now earning lots of money for the family and it seemed Dad was right. If mom did not want people to molest me, she would not take me.

My parents accepted me as a “little flower”. I was a Hollywood whore, chosen by Satan himself!

The next day, the apes were gone, and this calmed me down. I had a guest in my trailer. It was Lourdes. I was so happy. After we gave her a hug we sat down. She asked me two questions. How it to be a girl and what was was fame like? I told her that I felt like a girl and liked the pretty clothes. I didn’t know about fame. I mean how one could be so famous after one film. “Cave Girl” could flop at the box office. Then I would not be famous. I also told her about the ape that fucked me! The fact was that I was doing better than Lourdes that was a child porn star. I allowed Lourdes to be in the studio and watch some takes.

Today was a difficult day. I was on the lap of the main actor. I was supposed to be crying because I missed living with the apes and could not understand how to live with humans. As much as I tried, I could not cry. The director tried getting mad at me and even begging me to cry. In the end, he told us to take a break. I was not in a good mood. Lourdes did her best to cheer me up. I told her they expect me to cry. Then I started whining that I was not any good at acting. I could not even cry. Mom came over and told me to think of something bad. I tried that but it did not work. We just sat as I ate some cake that the studio had. I actually had 3 pieces. What can I say? I had a sweet tooth! I ate every cake or doughnut I could see. I had to taste them all. They made me feel better, like when I could not cry.

It was the time to the scene. Before I sat on the man's leg, Lourdes told me she had to go. She also told me to think about my Dad. “Think if he really loves you as his child”. I sat on the man's lap and images of Dad having sex with me went through my head. I could not even remember when he did normal things with me. It was obvious that he just wanted my body. Then I thought about my mom. She knew I was getting molested and just turned a blind eye. Was this love. I came back to reality when I heard the director say cut and everyone clapped. It worked! I cried! No one knew what I was thinking about, but it made me cry!

It was time to take another break. I was eating some sandwiches and more cake in my trailer, while mom and I were looking at fan mail. I began to get more and more, especially after the last film. Most were boys that wanted to be my boyfriend, girls that wanted to be me or adults that wanted to adopt me. Most wanted a signed picture of me. I opened one and got a shock.

_“I know where you live. Hollywood is making you into a sex symbol, even though you still have your baby fat. I saw your last film LITTLE PEOPLE and wonder why Hollywood would want a child like you seducing all the men in the world. I warn you in future films to take on the role of a normal girl and wear some clothes. If you try to seduce men and do Satan’s work, I will find you and kill you!”_

I was so afraid and showed mom the letter. She told me that there were strange people in the world. She showed the letter to the director and he looked worried, telling us that we had the rest of the day off.

On the way home, Mom decided that we should stop and get a milkshake. This was fun and I was so happy mom did some normal things with me. It was a small café and the milkshake tasted so good. This was until I heard someone shout my name and ask if it was really me. Then about 100 people were standing around me. It was chaos. I felt hands going through my curls and touching my body.  I was asked to sign some autographs. I did this, despite people touching me all over. The felt like some were pulling my hair to try and get a lock of it. That really hurt. Some man’s hand was going up my thigh. I told people not to hurt me. Then the man grabbed my dick and shouted that I was not a girl! I was a boy! I heard him and started crying. It seemed like no one else heard him as he disappeared into the crowd. I do not know how we came out of that café. My dress was torn so by the time I got into the car, I was just wearing panties. I was so afraid I was shaking. I thought they would kill me. When I calmed down, Mom said that it looked like I was famous. I told mom that I was afraid they could see the tent of my dick in my panties. Mom smiled and said I was not blessed with a big one and no one could see.

When we came home, I went to my room and put on a dress. Kieran came in and just looked at me. This was annoying. He looked at me like he was mad at something I did. I was still afraid of what happened at the Café. I asked him what he wanted,

“The world does not revolve around you,” He said. “They are also my parents. You may be the talk of Hollywood now, but at any time people will get tired of you. You will be a has been! They do not really know who you are. Everyone thinks you are a cute girl with cute curls. You are just a sissy! You are a girl with a dick. You love sucking and getting fucked by your own Dad! Yes, I know. I am the only one that knows who you are.”

I jumped on Kieran and soon we were in a fight. Punches were thrown everywhere and we were rolling around on the ground. Today could not have gone worse. Being attacked at the Café and now my own brother hating me. The fact is that he spoke the truth, and it hurt listening to it. I was getting all my aggressions out with every punch I threw and wanted him to cry! It didn’t last long as Mom came in and told us to stop. She got mad at Kieran asking him what would happen if he gave me a black eye. Kieran was grounded.

I had to go out and say hello to Father Sheehan. He invited me to sit on his lap where his hands rubbed my thigh. In no time, he was rubbing my knees all the way up to my panties. Mom seemed not to notice or was in a world of her own. She started crying saying that everything was changing too fast. Someone threatened to kill me and we could no longer walk in public. Besides that, she suspected that I was being molested by everyone. When Mom was telling him about her suspicions, the priest put a blanket over us, so mom could not see that he was touching my panties. Mom cried while she told him about Dad and even the Ape. I rested my head against his chest as he started fondling my dick. He could hardly talk as he fondled it.

“Shirley may have a body of a boy, but has the sexuality of a girl,” He started,”Shirley is a girl, despite what is between her legs. Unknown to her, she sends messages and vibes to men telling them that she wants to have sex with them. I know she is only 10. But she is a sexual magnet. We cannot blame the men. They are led to molest them by Shirley's body. I will come by and privately pray with Shirley and guide her as a good Christian. Do not get mad at the men, but pray for them. I am sure they help Shirley's career when they molest her!”

Mom told him it was a huge price to pay, but she never considered it was my fault or I even wanted it or liked it. I could have told her to ask me, but I was concentrating on not moaning as Father Sheehan was playing with my dick. The problem was that Mom trusted him so much because he was a priest. She did not see that he just wanted to have me as his little sex toy.

As he left, he whispered in my ear that he knew that I loved when he played with my dick. I didn’t smile, I just whispered in his ear “Ave Satanas” which made him a cough and turn white

“Cave Girl” was a huge success. It was actually the highest grossing film of the year and cemented me as a superstar in Hollywood. This was helped by the studio that took a lot of pictures of me, so the newspapers always had something to print. The newspapers gave the film good reviews. Although reviewers said that it was funny hearing men's moans when they saw me half naked in the film. The good thing was that they all agreed I was a good actress.

The last film I would do in 1934 would be called “Curly Top”. They even adjusted my contract so I was paid a lot more. They told me the top director was being hired for the film as well as a very well-known actor. I didn’t care about that. I demanded that I wanted Lourdes in the film. At first, they said no because she was more profitable doing the sex movies, but after I gave the studio boss a chance to fuck me on his desk, he agreed.

Lourdes would be in my next film!

That night I was tired of having sex with the studio boss, and I was in bed just looking at the ceiling. Kieran came over and crawled into my bed. I wondered what he wanted. He smiled and said that he did not want sex. He would never want me for that as I was his sister. He apologised for the things he said before, but since I became a star, he felt like everyone forgotten him. He was so lonely because at times he felt so alone. He was jealous, but he was happy I was a star. I was so happy that he was my brother and wanted me as his sister. I told him I would tell mom to bring him to the studio so he can watch. Then we talked about the cakes and all the food we could eat.

Dad was suddenly at the door. He told me he had something to show me in the basement. I knew what this was. He wanted to show me his dick. I decided I would stand up to him. I wanted a Dad to love me as his child, not as his whore. I told him I would not go down with him. This made him mad and he ordered me down. I shouted no and then he dragged me out of bed.

I shouted for mom to come and help me while he was trying to drag me.

To be continued


End file.
